


Mamma mia!

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bisexual Steve Rogers, F/F, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Multi, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug, mamma mia!au, tony has another son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: Wendy, an independent hostelier from the Greek islands, is preparing her daughter's wedding, with the help of two old friends. Meanwhile, Jackie, her cheerful daughter, has her own plans. She has secretly invited three men from Wendy's past to the wedding, hoping to find her real father and ask him to walk her down the aisle.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically mamma mia storyline but with marvel characters. Beware of spoilers if you haven't seen the sequel just yet. I really had a good time writing this, so I hope you have one reading it. Enjoy!

Jackie got off the car, running all the way through the docks until its end. There were waiting Gamora and Nebula, who as soon as they saw the blonde girl running towards them, dropped their packs on the floor and opened their arms to hug her.  
“I’ve missed you both so much!” Jackie said, hugging the sisters as tight as possible.  
“And we you.” Gamora replied. “I can’t believe you’re getting married tomorrow!” The three girls started yelling.  
“You’re going to love the hotel! Come, come!” The blonde took one of the suitcases, dragging it to the car.  
Twenty minutes later they were on top of the biggest hill on the island, where Jackie’s mother’s, Wendy, hotel was. She was waiting for the girls on the entrance.  
“Welcome, kids” she smiled. Gamora and Nebula both smiled to Wendy. She had always been like a mother to them, even though they hadn’t met much, because of Wendy’s job. The hotel was small and didn’t bring in much money, so she couldn’t really leave as often as she wanted to. They had had enough to send Jackie to the university, in Athens, where she had met Gamora, Nebula, and her fiancée, Peter; but once she had graduated she decided that she wanted to go back to the island and help her mother with the hotel. She had graduated on Business Management, and Peter had studied Marketing and now was studying for a PhD on Computers Science, so they could put the hotel on the internet and give it a boost. Everything was going to be just fine.  
“Thank you for letting us stay here for free, Wendy” Gamora said.  
“It’s nothing! I wouldn’t make my little girls pay” Nebula and Gamora smiled back to Jackie’s mother. “Jackie will guide you both to your room. Have fun. But not too much!”  
The three girls giggled as Wendy left somewhere else.  
“Follow me” Jackie said. She walked them to their room. A beautiful, big room, painted in the most nicest blue shade, with views to the sea. It had two beds, one on each corner of the room, and it had two night stands beside each bed. The closet was small, but it fitted for them. They were only staying there for 5 days, so it’d be enough. “Peter and I are on the room in front of this one, so if you need anything, just tell us. And now, my favourite part. Sit.” The two girls sat on the bed in front of the closet. Jackie opened the closet, showing her friends their bridesmaids gowns. The two girls stood up, running to grab their dresses. “The green is Gamora’s and the blue is Nebula’s. I hope you like it.”  
“Like them? They’re great, J.” Nebula said. Jackie smiled.  
“Try them on! Go!” Nebula took her dress and went to the bathroom, changing into it. Then, Gamora followed. “You guys look so great.” Jackie said, her voice cracking mid-sentence. Her friends hugged her.  
“And you’re going to look so good tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, about tomorrow… I have to tell you something.” Jackie said, walking to the window, looking at the horizon.  
“What is it?”  
“Are you having second thoughts?”  
“No, no! Nothing like that… I-I invited my dad to the wedding.” The sisters opened their eyes as wide as possible.  
“Wendy finally told you who he is?” Jackie shook her head.  
“No. But I found her diary. The one she had when she was pregnant with me.” The blonde walked to her purse, and took a notebook out of it. “She wrote about three men she slept with that summer. One of them has to be.”  
“So you invited all of them?” Jackie nodded. “Does Peter know?”  
“No. Nobody does. Not Peter, not my mother. Please, keep this secret for me.”  
“We will.” Nebula said. “But tell us about them… What are their names?” Jackie smiled.  
“Well...” she started, opening the notebook.


	2. Chapter One

Wendy was already on the docks, sitting with her legs hanging from the border, waiting for her friends to arrive on the ferry. She smiled. It was exactly like 22 years earlier. Her feet where inside the water, her shoes on her hands. Finally, she could see the ferry not so away from her. She smiled, and stood up, putting her shoes back on. It was a matter of minutes for her to be hugging her friends again.

“Oh, how have I missed you.” Wendy said. Natasha giggled.

“We missed you too. I can’t believe our little Jackie is getting married. You’ll be a grand mother soon.”

“Oh, shut up. I don’t even want to think about that. I’m not even that old.” Wanda chuckled and took her suitcase.

“Let’s go. Is your hotel still so fucking high?”

“I’m afraid so.” The two women sighed, taking their suitcases to Wendy’s car. Wendy drove them to the hotel, but sadly, they had to climb to the top floor by feet. They were too old for this.

“So, how are you doing?” Wanda asked once they were upstairs. They were panting, not used to do so much exercise in so long. Except for Wendy. She was used to those stairs.

“Not really good… We’re short on money. We’ve always been, but it’s okay. Peter and Jackie are going to take care of it.” She said, leaning on a door. Suddenly, the door unhooked from the hinges, falling to the floor. Natasha and Wanda opened their eyes really wide.

“That doesn’t look like it’s going to be okay.” Natasha whispered. Wendy bowed to grab the door and put it against the wall next to her, when a voice stopped her to do so.

“Wait, Wendy. I’ll do it.” Wendy looked at her soon-to-be-son-in-law, smiling at him.

“Thank you, Peter, dear.” The blond man took the door and left it resting against the wall.

“I’ll fix that later.” He said to Wendy, who nodded.

“Peter, these are...”

“Wanda and Natasha. I know. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You too. Emily does have good taste, doesn’t she?” Nat said, looking at Wanda, who laughed and nodded. Peter blushed a bit.

“I’m going to… I’m going to go look for Jackie. Gamora and Nebula already arrived, right?”

Wendy nodded. “Yes, they’re on the room in front of yours. Go see your friends, you can fix the door after the wedding.”

“Okay. See you later, ladies.” He said, before kissing Wendy’s cheek and leaving.

“So,” Wanda said. “Which one is our room?” Wendy sighed.

“Well...” she murmured, turning to the doorless room.

 

 

 

Steve stepped out of the ferry, taking his suitcase with him.

“Can you do it?” he asked Bucky.

“Steven, I’m not that old.” the brunette man said, jumping out of the ferry, suitcase in hand too. “So, where to now?”

“I believe… there.” he said, pointing to the white building they could see on top of a hill.

“Wow. How are we going to get there?”

“You weren’t that old, were you?” Bucky sighed, hitting Steve’s arm.

“I hate you. I can’t believe I came with you.”

“Come on, Bucky…” Steve said, laughing. Bucky just started walking forward, towards a man standing beside a car.

“Hey, excuse me.” Bucky said.

“Is that car yours?” The brunette man with the sunglasses lifted one finger, gesturing Bucky to shut up.

“Hey, Peter. I’m already here. Yes. No, everything is alright. I’m going to go to the hotel now. Is mom there? No? You’re alone with Morgan? Okay. Yes, please tell her. If you need everything call her. If she doesn’t pick up, call Happy. If he doesn’t pick up, call me. Yes, because I’m in a lost island in Greece, Peter. No, Peter. Yes. Okay. I’ll be back in three days. Okay? I love you. Yes. Bye.” he hung the phone, shoving it on his pocket.

“I’m sorry, I was calling home. I’m Tony Stark.”

“I’m Steve, and this is Bucky.”

“Tourists?”

“Yes. We’re here for a wedding.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’m here for the wedding too. Do you guys need a ride there?”

“Yes. That would be great. Thank you.” The three men got inside the car, and went all the way up there to the hotel. When they arrived, after climbing the stairs, they found another blond man there. He seemed like he was waiting. He was tall and muscular and he seemed from Northern Europe.  
“Hey.” Bucky said. Steve rolled his eyes. He was always greeting everyone.

“Hello.” the blond man replied. “I’m Thor.”

“I’m Bucky. And this is Steve.”

“And I’m Tony.”

“Are you here for the wedding?” Thor asked. The three men nodded. “Bride or groom?”

“Uhm, actually. Bride’s mom.” Tony said. Steve nodded.

“Yes, we too.”

“That makes four of us.”

“Excuse me?” a soft voice interrupted the men. The four of them turned to its source, a skinny blonde young woman. “May I help you? I’m Jackie. My mother owns this place.”

“You’re… Wendy’s daughter? The one getting married?” Tony asked. The girl nodded, smiling widely. “I’m Tony. Tony Stark.”

“Steve Rogers.”

“Thor Odinson.”

“Bucky Barnes.” The girl was confused. She invited three of them, but who was the fourth? “I’m Steve’s plus one.” Bucky said.

“We sent a letter, didn’t you receive it?” Steve asked.

“Maybe it got lost on the mail. It’s okay, one person won’t ruin the wedding.” The girl giggled. “Come with me, I’ll take you to your room.”

“Wait, room? Not rooms?” Tony said.

“We’re full.” Jackie shrugged. “Come.” The girl guided the four men to a lonely room, behind the kitchen. The room didn’t look like a hotel room at all. More like a warehouse. It was full with tools and uniforms and it only had three mattresses on the floor, covered with white sheets.

“This… is the room?” Tony asked, again.

“I told you, we’re full.” The four men left their suitcases on the floor. The girl just stayed looking at them.

“So, what can we do here?” Thor asked.

“Oh, no. You have to stay here.” The girl said.

“Why?” Bucky asked.

“I mean, you can go out. But only you.” Bucky looked confused. The girl bit his lip.

“I haven’t been completely honest. Wendy didn’t invite you. I did.”

“What?”

“You have to be kidding us.”

“I knew it wasn’t a good idea...”

“No! No! It’ll be okay. It will be a surprise for her. She will be pleased!”

“The last words your mother said to me were ‘I hope I never see you again in my whole life.’ How can that be okay, kid?” Tony said.

“Yes, and I haven’t talked to her in… 22 years.”

“Same here.” Jackie sighed.

“I’ll tell her. You just… wait here for a while, okay? I’ll fix this… Please, don’t go.”

“Why is it so important?” Bucky asked. Jackie looked at him.

“I just want to do something nice for my mother. She gave it all to me.” All the men there looked at her. She looked so much like her mother (not that Bucky could tell). Finally, the girl left. All of them looked at each other.

“I can’t stay locked up here.” Thor said.

“I can’t sleep here. I’m old, for fuck’s sake, I can’t sleep on the floor.” Tony complained. Steve looked at Bucky.

“We’ve done worse.” he murmured, and Bucky nodded.

 

 

“Well, my friends. As much as I’d like to stay here and gossip with you both… I have a hotel to run.” Wendy said, standing up. “See you at dinner, alright?” Natasha and Wanda nodded, and Wendy left the room. She headed to the warehouse to grab some of the tools she was going to need to fix the rooms for some of the guests she was going to have for the wedding. When she was close, she heard some voices inside. It wasn’t weird, some of her employees were usually there; but what surprised her was the language they were speaking. It wasn’t Greek. It was English. None of their employees spoke English… She opened the door a bit, enough for her to have a peek of what was going inside. Where they robbers? Why would they try to steal something on her warehouse? The first thing she saw were three improvised beds on the floor. Maybe they were squatters. Very stupid squatters, though. She saw then four sets of legs. She started looking up, and when she reached to the faces, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She knew them. Three of them, at least. Why the hell were they there, and most important, together? And who the hell was the fourth guy? She opened the door as quick as possible, banging it against the wall. “What are you doing here!?” The four men turned back to see her. Thor smiled.

“Wendy! It’s good to see you again.”


	3. Chapter Two

The woman looked dead in the eyes of the four men. “I’ll only say it once more. What the hell are you doing here?”   
“Uh, we’re on vacation.” Bucky said, pointing at Steve and himself.   
“And I’m visiting again every place I’ve ever seen. I’m a traveller, you know that.” Thor said.   
“Yes, I read your book.” Bucky told him. “It was pretty awful, did you have anyone proof read it?”   
“Bucky!” Steve yelled. “Pardon him, he’s not very…” Wendy cleared her throat, interrupting Steve, who turned his sight to the floor. The woman looked at Tony.   
“What do you have to say?”   
“I am in Athens for business purposes. I thought it would be nice to come back to Kalokairi and, well, remember old times.” Wendy rolled her eyes.   
“And why are you… staying here?”   
“You mean in the warehouse? A woman brought us here. She explained us why, but she didn’t know English.” Tony explained. “I believe she said something like… ‘gemato’.” Wendy nodded.   
“Well, she was not wrong. We indeed are full. But you can’t stay in the warehouse. I’m sorry but you have to leave.”   
“And where will we stay?” Bucky asked.   
“Uh, I… have a boat down the docks.” Thor said.   
“Great! Thor’s boat it is! I hope you have fun on your vacation. See you another time!” She said, leaving the warehouse. The four men looked at each other. Bucky took his suitcase.   
“How many beds do you have there?” 

Jackie rushed to Gamora and Nebula’s bedroom as soon as she left the warehouse. “They’re here! They came!” she said, jumping in the bed.   
“Who came?” a manly voice came out the bathroom. Two seconds later, Peter came out of it, drying his hands on his own jeans. Jackie stopped jumping.   
“Uh… Aunt Wanda and Aunt Natasha.” Gamora and Nebula looked at each other, shaking their heads. Jackie had always been a bad liar.   
“Oh, I know. I saw them earlier. Did you see what Natasha did to her hair?” Peter asked, crossing his arms on his chest.   
“I did… It didn’t surprise me, though… She always said she wanted to go blonde...” Peter laughed.   
“Jackie, your aunt didn’t do nothing to her hair. Why are you lying? Who are you talking about?” Jackie sat on the bed, to then stand up and walk towards her fiancée.   
“Okay, I’ll tell you. But don’t freak out.”   
“I never freak out.” Jackie rolled her eyes. Yes, sure.   
“I invited my dad to the wedding.”   
“What!? Your dad!? How!? Who!? When!? Why didn’t you tell me!?”   
“Yes, my dad. I found one of my mom’s diaries in the warehouse and I read it. There were some clues there… Apparently there were three guys.”   
“And who did you invite?” Jackie bit her lip. “Of course you invited all of them.”   
“I’m sorry! I thought I’d know as soon as I saw them!”   
“But why did you hide it?”   
“Because I knew you’d freak out like this and you’d make me tell my mum!”   
“Do you have everything under control?” Jackie nodded. “Then it’s fine. I trust you, and I know you’ll do good.” Peter kissed Jackie’s forehead. “I have to go now. The boys are waiting for me.” Peter left the room, and Jackie turned to her friends.   
“How about a heads up next time?”   
“You didn’t give us time.” Nebula complained. “But how are they?” Jackie sighed, sitting between her two friends.   
“I don’t know. I think I have to know them a little bit more… One of them brought his boyfriend.”   
“Did he?” Gamora asked.  
“Yes. I mean. I wasn’t expecting to find dad and him to marry mum and be a happy family but... that took me by surprise.”   
“You should go with them. Spend the day with them before the bridal shower and, maybe like that, you’ll get clues.”   
“Yes, but you can’t let them know why you brought them here in the first place. Imagine the mess that’d be.” Jackie nodded.   
“Okay. I will just do that. Thanks, girls.” Jackie stood up and went to the warehouse. But stopped halfway there, when she saw the three men, leaving with their suitcases. “Wait! Wait! Where are you going?” All four men turned back and saw the girl running to them. “Are you leaving?”   
“No, we’re staying. But not here. Your mother kicked us out.” Bucky rolled his eyes.   
“She saw you?”   
“Yes… we had a very nice chat.” Tony stated, ironically.   
“We’re going to sleep on my boat. It’s on the docks. Don’t worry about us.” Jackie nodded.   
“Can I come with you? I’d really like to see that boat.” Jackie wasn’t lying. She was sure that was the same boat Thor had sailed her mother to Kalokairi on 22 years ago.   
“Uh… Sure. I mean, why not?” The five people walked to Tony’s car, getting in and driving to the coast. Jackie was trapped between Steve and Bucky, and Tony and Thor were on the driver and the nearside, respectively. Both Steve and Bucky were looking outside the windows, and Thor was checking his phone. Meanwhile, Tony was humming to the songs on the radio. Jackie was starting to feel awkward, so she poked Steve on the arm.   
“Yes?”   
“Can I ask you something?”   
“Uh… sure. What is it?”   
“How long have you been together?” Steve blinked twice, and she could feel Bucky looking at her too.   
“Uhm, officially, around… 10 years, maybe.”   
“We got married six ago.” Bucky said, showing her his wedding band.   
“It’s beautiful. Who proposed?”   
“Ha. Obviously, me. If I had had to wait for this one to ask, I’d still be single.” Jackie giggled, feeling Steve sigh beside her.   
“Do you have kids?”   
“No… We talked about it a while after we moved together, but given the fact that both of us are always working, we decided it’d be better if we didn’t. We would want to raise our own kid, given the situation.” Jackie suddenly felt something in her stomach. He would have wanted to raise her. If he had known, he would have stayed. She smiled.   
“What about you, guys?” She asked to Tony and Thor. Thor turned back, looking at her.   
“It’s just me against the world.”   
“Don’t you want to settle? Have a home, kids… a dog, at least?”   
“Not right now. There’s too much world left to see. Maybe in a few years… My mother always wanted grandchildren.” She nodded, and tapped Tony’s shoulders.   
“You?” He looked at her through the rear mirror.   
“I’m happily married and I have two kids. One is 17 and the other is 2.” He smiled. “Their names are Peter and Morgan. Take my phone, they’re the lock screen.” he said, handing the girl his phone. She turned it on, seeing a picture of a young boy with brown hair and eyes holding a toddler, both looking at each other and smiling. “Peter got an early acceptance and a science scholarship at MIT. He’ll start next month.” Jackie smiled, turning back the phone. Tony seemed to be a great father.   
“That’s so good. You must be so proud.” Tony nodded.   
“I am. He’s really smart. He got it from me. The looks are his mother’s.” Jackie giggled, and Thor pointed somewhere through the front window.   
“Look, that’s my boat.” Jackie looked through the windows too. She hadn’t notice that they were at the docks already. Tony parked the car as near as possible of the boat, and they all got off the car. The men took their luggage, and Jackie waited beside them. When they were walking towards the boat, she reached Steve, taking him by his sleeve.  
“Can we talk?” she said. Steve stopped, and Bucky did so. Steve looked at his husband, who nodded and took his suitcase, taking it to the boat. Jackie and Steve were left alone. “Come, let’s have a walk.” she said, starting to walk around the docks. 

 

Wendy stormed inside Wanda and Natasha’s room. Nat was in the bathroom, but Wanda, who was on her bed, reading a book, looked at her. “What’s wrong?” she asked.   
Wendy sighed, sitting beside Wanda. “He came.”   
“Who?”   
“Who do you think?”   
“Oh my god. What is he doing here?”   
“I don’t know! And that’s not even the biggest problem.”  
“Which one is it then?” Natasha said leaving the bathroom, and sitting on the bed too.   
“Remember how I told you Thor was Jackie’s father?”   
“Yes...”   
“There were two other guys.”  
“Oh my god Wendy, you were in an orgy?”   
“No! No! There were three guys, three different nights, and none of them knew each other. Until now...”   
“And the three of them are here now? Wow…”   
“That must be the worse kind of luck ever.”   
“Someone up there has it in for me, and I think it’s my mother.”   
“Wendy. Your mother is not dead.”  
“She’s always flying, though.” she sighed. “What am I going to do? What if Jackie finds out?”  
“It’ll be okay. She’s busy, she’s getting married tomorrow, and then she’s leaving for the honeymoon. She probably won’t even see them.”   
Wendy nodded. “I hope you’re right...”


	4. Chapter Three

“What did you want to talk about?” Steve said.

 

“Oh. Yes. I would like to know, how did you meet my mother?” Steve looked at the girl. She was blonde, like Wendy, like him. And she had blue eyes. Her eyes kind of looked like Bucky’s. Deep, like the ocean. Bright, like the stars. They had a lot of life on them, just like his did when he was her age…

 

“Uhm… it was a nice story...”

 

_Paris, 1996._

 

_Steve was wandering around the streets of the city of love. He had just graduated in Arts. But he didn’t want to go back to America. He didn’t want to go back to New York, he didn’t want to leave Europe. He wanted to see more, wanted to know more. Wanted to feel more. Sighing, he finally arrived to the park he was heading to. He sat on front of the fountain, taking his sketchbook and favorite pencil. He had drawn that fountain so many times before, he could do it without even looking at it._

 

“ _Wow. It looks good. You’re really talented.” he was finishing the top of the fountain when he heard the softest voice saying that. He turned back. “Oh, I’m sorry, did I ruin your focus?”_

 

“ _No, it’s okay. I had finished.” The girl smiled, sitting beside him._

 

“ _I’m Wendy.”_

 

“ _Steve.”_

 

“ _Do you think you could draw me like that? You’re really good.”_

 

_He looked at her. She was certainly beautiful. Objectively. She had blonde curls surrounding her pale face, and big chocolate eyes, that shined with sparkles. Her lips hold the most beautiful smile he had ever seen, with white pearls between them. Her eyelashes were longer than all of the girls’s he had seen, and she didn’t even seemed to wear mascara on them. She didn’t seem to wear any kind of makeup at all. And the rest of her body, pale as her face, seemed smooth to the touch, smooth enough for him to crave touching._

 

“ _It would be my pleasure, Wendy.” he smiled, taking another paper from his sketchbook and starting to draw her eyes._

 

“ _So, where are you from, Steve?” the girl asked._

 

“ _Don’t move. And Brooklyn, New York.”_

 

“ _Wow. You really are far from home.”_

 

“ _I am. There weren’t good art schools in America. So I took my whole life’s savings and took a few loans. I worked on nights to pay my rent and my studies. I graduated first of my class last June.”_

 

“ _That’s impressive… Are you coming back home?”_

 

“ _Guess I have to. What about you?”_

 

“ _I was born in London. I never knew my father and my mother was never around for me. She didn’t come to my graduation. But she payed all of it. I studied at Oxford, and when it was time to go back home, I decided… I didn’t want to. I wanted to live my life. So here I am. And I’m deciding what to do next.”_

 

“ _Do you have any idea?”_

 

“ _There’s this little island in Greece… It’s called Kalokairi. And I don’t know why… But I feel like it’s calling me. As if my faith was there.”_

 

_Steve looked at the girl, impressed. She just smiled at him._

 

“ _I really hope you find what you think you want there.” he murmured. “How long will you stay here?”_

 

“ _I don’t know. Until I feel like leaving.”_

 

_Steve nodded, and kept drawing. Her curls were really difficult to draw. He felt like they weren’t making justice to the girls hair. It was wild, but in that wildness, you could find peace. You could find beauty. Oh, that girl was something else._

 

“ _Would you like to go dinner with me tonight?” Steve asked when he was finished._

 

_The girl smiled, nodding. “Do you want me to wear something nice?” she asked, flirty._

 

“ _Just wear your smile.” he replied, flirting too, and handing her his drawing. “For you.”_

 

_The girl looked at the drawing. It looked even more realistic than a picture. “Thank you, Steve. I’ll keep it forever.”_

 

_Steve smiled. Yes, that girl was something else._

 

“Wait, a drawing?” Jackie asked. Steve nodded, confused. She took bag and pulled a notebook from it. She started flicking through the pages. Suddenly she stopped, taking a piece of paper out of it. “This one?” she asked, handing it to Steve. Steve opened his eyes. There it was. 22 years later, he had the drawing back on his hands.

 

“She really kept it…” he whispered. Jackie nodded, smiling.

 

“What happened next?”

 

“We had that dinner. And then… Uhm…”

 

“Dot dot dot?” Jackie giggled.

 

“Yes, you could say… Dot dot dot. She was my first. And last. Girl. She jumped on a train to Greece the following day, and I thought about following her, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“But I received a call. My father had a heart attack and my mother needed me back home. I went back to Brooklyn and I was going to stick around until my father recovered, and then, come to Kalokairi. But one day, I was in Central Park, drawing the skyline from that perspective, and a boy who was playing basketball with some friends threw the ball too hard. It fell right beside me, almost hitting me. He came to take it, and suddenly, his eyes met mine. He told me his name was James, but everyone called him Bucky because of his second name. We became best friends, and some time after that, lovers. We’ve been together since then.”

 

Jackie couldn’t stop smiling. She was stunned. It was the most beautiful story she had ever heard. And it could be about her parents.

 

“By the way, Jackie… how old are you?” Oh, shit. You had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?

 

“Uhm, 21.”

 

“21? So you were born on…”

 

“May 1997.”

 

“Oh, that’s the year your mother and I…” he stopped talking out of a sudden, and looked at Jackie.

 

“Surprise?” she said, giving him a guilty smile.

 

“Jackie. I’m your father, right? That’s why you invited me. Oh, my god. Oh my god. I’m so… I don’t know what to do. I-I have to tell Bucky. He’s going to freak out. Are we supposed to adopt you? Oh, no, you’re not underage. Wait.” he said.

 

“I haven’t said anything...”

 

“I’ll give you away!”

 

“What?”

 

“I will. I know I’ve been away for 21 years, and I know this is not payment enough, but it is a start, right? And Bucky, if you want, we can tell him together. He’d love to have a daughter too.”

 

Steve hugged Jackie, placing a kiss on her head and stroking her hair. She hugged him back, because even though she was freaking out, she had never had a father to hug. So we at least better try.

 

“Steve?” Jackie said when they broke the hug. “I know that you are excited about this, but you can’t tell anyone, okay? Not mom, not Bucky. At least not yet. It’ll be our secret. Keep it until I explain mom why you’re really here.”

 

Steve nodded. “Anything for you, little one.” he said, kissing Jackie’s forehead. “Let’s get back to the boat, right?” Jackie nodded, and Steve passed his arm around her shoulders.

 

Well, Jackie. You’ve fucked it up a bit now.


	5. Chapter Four

~~~~When Steve and Jackie went back to the boat, Steve had the biggest smile anyone had seen on him. Even Bucky. But Jackie was feeling awful. She didn’t know what to do next. Steve thought he was her father, but how could she know? Not even her mother did. How will she tell him that two of the other three men on that boat could be her dad too? It was too difficult. She never should have invited them.

 

The girl was sitting on one of the edges of the boat, alone, looking at the horizon. She had always felt so good at the ocean. She loved the feeling of the water around her, the smell of the salt, the wind on her hair. Everything about the sea was peaceful for her.

 

She felt a new weight beside her. Looking at her right, she saw Thor looking at the horizon too.

 

“I love this… the ocean, the waves, the salt… Even the birds.” he said.

 

“Yeah… Me too. Every time I feel stressed I come here… It helps.”

 

“My whole life has been around the water. I was born in a village by the coast. We're fishers, back there. I learned how to sail before I learned how to read…” he said, closing his eyes and throwing his head back. “It’s been a long since I last sailed these waters.”

 

“How… how long?”

 

“22 years. Since I let your mother here.”

 

Emily hugged her knees.

 

“Would you tell me about it?”

 

Thor opened his eye, looking at her.

 

“Of course...”

 

_Athens, 1996_

 

_Thor was walking around the docks, looking for the cheapest meal he could buy without getting intoxicated. He didn’t know a word in Greek, and the signs weren’t really helpful. He was walking around, his hands on his pockets, while whistling. The wind was blowing on his hair, putting in front of his eyes. He really should get a cut soon. Suddenly, he felt something bumping him. He took his hair out of his eyes to see a blonde girl on the floor, massaging her butt. Her suitcase had opened and all of her clothes had fallen out of it._

 

“ _Oh, I’m so sorry.” he said, kneeling to help her, putting her clothes back on her suitcase._

 

“ _No, it’s okay. I wasn’t looking…” she said, sighing and looking behind him. He turned back. She was looking at the piers. The ferry was leaving already._

 

“ _Late?”_

 

“ _Seems like I always am… I’m Wendy, by the way.”_

 

“ _Thor.” he said, taking her suitcase and standing up. Then, he helped her up. The girl smiled at him, and he thought he was about to melt. The girl’s smile was the warmest thing he had seen. Warmer than the sun, when he was on the middle of the ocean._

 

“ _Do you know when the next ferry is leaving?”_

 

“ _One by day. You’ll have to wait until tomorrow. I’m sorry.” The girl sighed, rubbing her forehead. Thor suddenly had an idea. “But… I mean… If you knew someone who had a boat… And a few days free… Maybe you could sail today.”_

 

_She looked at him, confused._

 

“ _But I don’t know… Oh, oh! You mean yourself!”_

 

“ _Indeed. So… what do you say?”_

 

_The girl looked at him. She giggled._

 

“ _It could be fun. But don’t be gross.”_

 

“ _I’ll try. By the way, wouldn’t you happen to know some Greek, right?”_

 

“ _Den arkeí”_

 

“ _What does that mean?” The girl only laughed, taking her suitcase back and running to the edge of the docks, holding her hat so it wouldn’t fly away with the wind. Thor rolled his eyes, chasing after her. “You don’t even know which one’s mine!”_

 

“And then we sailed here.” he said.

 

“And that’s it?” Jackie asked. “She told me you and her were kind of… you know.”

 

Thor blushed, looking away.

 

“I shouldn’t talk of a woman like that.”

 

“Hey, nothing you can say will make me hate my own mother. Come on, carry on.”

 

“Okay...”

 

“ _You’ve got a nice boat here” the girl said, dropping herself beside the blond man._

 

“ _Don’t drop yourself like that, if you fall to the water you stay there.” he replied, making the girl chuckle. “And thank you. It was my great uncle’s. But since his son didn’t want it, he gave it to me when he was too old to sail… My plan is to see the world with it.” he grinned._

 

“ _That’s a nice plan...”_

 

“ _You could come along. If you wanted to.”_

 

“ _That’s romantic” she said, standing up and walking to the other edge of the boat. “But you won’t take me to the bed like that. And my future is there” she said, pointing at the isle in front of her. “I can feel it.”_

 

“ _Who said I wanted to take you to bed?”_

 

“ _Nobody. But there was no need. I know guys like you.”_

 

“ _Guys like me?”_

 

“ _Yes… you offer me a future full of adventures, going all over the world to see all the wonders it keeps… but tomorrow morning, when we reach the coast of Kalokairi, you’ll have to go back, because you can’t be in love with me, I’m too good for you and you will never be enough. So it’s better if you just disappear, even if it hurts you the most.” Thor looked at the girl with her eyes wide. Well, she was not wrong. “Tough luck I’m not that kind of girl, huh?”_

 

“ _Yes, tough luck…” he said, getting closer to her, hugging her from behind. She giggled, shaking her head. “But we can be friends, right?”_

 

“ _Yes, of course…” she giggled again, and Thor smiled. Her laugh sounded like bells._

 

_One day later, they arrived to the island. Wendy jumped off the boat, falling in the wood docks in front of it. Thor followed her, with the girl’s suitcase in his hand. “Where are we going?” he asked._

 

“ _Let’s go to the village. Maybe there’s a lodge I can stay in until I find something else.”  
“The village it is.” Both of them started walking to the village, which could be seen at the other edge of the docks. Half an hour later, they were sitting in a bar, beers on their hands._

 

“ _So, tell me about yourself, loverboy.” she started talking, making the man laugh._

 

“ _Well… what do you want to know?”_

 

“ _I don’t know. Whatever. What you like, what you dislike, where are you from, how’s your family… Anything.”_

 

“ _My family…” he chuckled._

 

“ _What?”_

 

“ _Nothing. It’s a risky issue, my family.”_

 

“ _I bet it can’t be worse than mine.”_

 

“ _Oh, you really want to bet?”_

 

“ _How much, loverboy?”_

 

“ _I’ll say when we’re over.” the girl nodded. She knew what he’d do. And she didn’t care. They wouldn’t see each other after tonight, right? He wanted to sail the world, she wanted to stay there._

 

“ _Okay. Start.”_

 

“ _Well, as everyone, I have a father and a mother. My mother… she was loving, I can’t deny that. She cared deeply about us. She loved us, always did. But my father. Oh, he was the opposite. I won’t say he didn’t love us, because he did. I don’t doubt that. But he never truly showed it. He never seemed like he cared about us. Every time something started to go down, he would leave, and come back a few months later expecting us to let him back in. The worst thing? We would. My mom was never able to kick him out. And then my brother… he wasn’t my blood brother, right? But he was family… Of course he was, damn! He was my father’s friend’s son, but he passed away in an accident when Loki was still a baby, and since he didn’t have any close family, we decided to adopt him. He discovered it when he was 19, when he had an argument with my father when he came back one of those times. Father yelled at him, told him that he shouldn’t be telling him off like that since he wasn’t really family. My father left the house the day after that. My mother died months later, and I decided to leave too. Six months ago, my brother called, saying that father was in the hospital and that he probably wasn’t leaving it. I came back to Norway and, two weeks later, my father died too. The last thing he said was that he loved both of us. I guess he was trying to make up for the shitty parenthood he had given us. It wasn’t enough for me, and I know it wasn’t enough for Loki, but he tried. Thankfully though, Loki and I keep in contact. But I haven’t seen him in months either… So yeah, risky issue.” he said, taking a sip from his glass. “Now your turn.”_

 

_ The girl was shocked. She knew she wouldn’t beat that. Even if she tried. She took a sip from her glass too and looked at the boy directly at his eyes. Those blue eyes, reminding her of the ocean… She smiled. _

 

“ _I never knew my father. I was the product of one of my mother’s flings on Central America. Mexico, I think, ha. She isn’t sure either… Anyways, she’s kind of famous. Okay, she’s really famous. You probably know her. But I won’t tell you who she is, because, well. When she knew she was pregnant with me, she decided to ‘take a break’ from the tours and stuff to ‘have a little time to herself’. She didn’t want anyone to know she was pregnant. So she came back to my grandparent’s house and gave birth to me there. When nobody could tell she had had a daughter whose father was unknown, she came back to the stages. Like, fully. My grandparents raised me. She paid for everything, because she had the money, but she didn’t want to be a mother. She never liked that. She would come at Christmas and leave before New Year’s Eve to have the greatest party in Las Vegas. Woo hoo! Then she sent me to Oxford to study a career I didn’t want to study. Because ‘she was my mother and knew what was best for me’. I decided to do it anyways, because well, I didn’t have anything else to do. And then I graduated. And you know how many empty chairs were on that room? One. Just the one. Her. She made me throw away four years of my life and didn’t even come to see the results. So yes. I decided that I wouldn’t come back. And here I am now, drowning my sadness in a glass of beer and talking to a stranger about my childhood trauma.”_

 

“ _Huh,” Thor said, leaning back on his chair. “I think we’re even.”_

 

“ _Then I guess we’ll have to pay both prices. Unless…”_

 

“ _Unless?”_

 

“ _Unless we both thought the same thing.”_

 

“ _Did we?”_

 

“ _I would bet.”_

 

“ _So… do you want to come back to my boat?”_

 

_The girl stood up, taking her hat and her suitcase._

 

“ _I mean, I can find the lodge later.”_

 

_Thor smiled, standing up too, and putting his arm around her waist, guiding her back to the docks._

 

“And that would be it. We never wanted anything else than a bit of fun. She spent the night with me, but next morning she went back to the village and I sailed to the next island. We never talked again.” Thor said.

 

“Woah… I’m sorry I forced you to tell me that story” Jackie said.

 

“It’s okay. I’m over it.”

 

“And your brother?”

 

“We’re best of friends now.” he said, smiling. “You know what? You really look like your mother.”

 

“I get told so…” she said, giggling.

 

“But again… You look like you’re not from around. You’re so blonde… And the blue in your eyes, it's so bright. You could tell me you’re from my Norwegian village and I would totally believe you.” he said, laughing. But a few moments later, he stopped out of a sudden. Jackie gulped. “Jackie. How old are you?”

 

“21.”

 

“Jackie…” The girl stayed quiet, and suddenly the man hugged her close. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

 

“I… don’t know…”

 

“Oh, Jackie!” he said, kissing her head. “That’s why you invited me. You wanted me to be in your wedding. You wanted me to… You want me to give you away?” Oh, no, not again.

 

“Uh, I…”

 

“It’s okay. I’ll do it. I wouldn’t be happier, little one.” he said, bopping her nose. “And I’ll stay around. Or you could come with me to some trips! You could come home with me and meet Loki!”

 

“Uh, Thor, I don’t believe… The honeymoon and the hotel…”

 

“Well, you’re right, but after that… And don’t call me Thor. I’m dad now.”

 

Jackie blushed, looking away. Great. This was just great. 


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my fave chapter so far. I love young tony stark. Enjoy!

Jackie needed to pee. She was about to explode. And being surrounded by water wasn’t helping at all. She went inside the boat, looking for the bathroom, when she found Tony sitting on the couch, holding a glass of something that seemed to be alcohol.

 

“Jackie” he called. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Uh…” she said, looking to the bathroom door. “I think I can hold it for a bit longer. What is it?” she said, sitting by his side.

 

“Well, maybe you don’t know the answer, but I’d like to know. So tell me the truth. Is you mother still angry with me?”

 

“Uh… I wouldn’t know. When she talks about you or any of the others she usually talks about how happy she was when you were together, but not… you know. I don’t know, why?” she lied, looking at him.

 

He drank some of his beverage and looked at her again.

 

“We didn’t have a happy ending… As you must know.”

 

“She never said anything about that. What happened?”

 

“It’s a long story, kid.”

 

“We have time. The wedding isn’t until tomorrow.”

 

Tony chuckled, and left the glass on the table.

 

_ Kalokairi, 1996 _

 

_ Tony was wandering around the tight streets of the village, hitting some stones with the point of his shoe and with his hands shoved down his pockets. Looking around, all the villagers walking past him were tanned, in contrast with him, as tanned as a New Yorker who works a 9 to 5 office shift could get. Which was really pale. He had his sunglasses on, his hair longer than it should be. _

 

_When he was reaching the square, he saw a girl who was holding too many things on his arms. Everything was about to fall. He ran to her, holding the stuff from the other side._

 

“ _Oh, efcharistó” he heard. It was a soft voice, almost a whisper. But he could get the British accent. He laughed._

 

“ _I wouldn’t know what that means, if I’m being honest.” The girl stuck her head out of the mountain of objects between them. He did the same thing. Tony was stunned. The girl was blonde, with big brown eyes, and the longer eyelashes he had ever seen. Her hair was curly, but hold up on a ponytail. Her smile was wide and shiny, and her cheeks were a bit red, not because she was blushing, but because she was getting sunburnt. “Hello, I’m Tony.”_

 

“ _Well, hello, Tony. I’m Wendy.”_

 

“ _Nice to meet you. Now, will you tell me where are we taking all of this?”_

 

“ _Well, see that horse?” she said, pointing at the white horse at the other side of the square. “He’s helping us.”_

 

_Tony chuckled, and nodded. “Nice. Let me take it.”_

 

“ _Are you sure? It’s a lot…”_

 

“ _If you could, so will I.”_

 

_The girl let him take everything, walking towards the horse. When he reached it, they started keeping everything on some baskets the horse had hanging on its sides._

 

“ _Thank you so much, really.” she said when everything was ready._

 

“ _It’s okay…” he said, stroking the horse’s snout. “Where are you headed, anyway?”_

 

“ _Oh, have you seen the country house on the top of the hill?”_

 

“ _Yes, isn’t it abandoned?”_

 

“ _Not any more! I’m staying there and turning it into a hotel. It will take long… but it’ll be great.”_

 

“ _A hotel, huh?” The girl nodded. “Maybe I can help you while I’m here. I don’t have much to do anyway. And I know how to run a business. My father is a CEO.”_

 

“ _Oh, if you want to, I won’t say no. A little help is never unwanted.” he nodded, smiling to her. “Shall we?” she said, starting to walk, with the horse’s straps on her hands. He followed her._

 

_After half an hour, they were on the country house. Wendy was unpacking the baskets, leaving everything around. Tony was wandering around the hotel._

 

“ _Hey, what’s this?” he said, kneeling beside a mosaic on the floor._

 

_She walked towards him. “Um, I believe it’s called a dolphin.” she said, giggling. He looked at her._

 

“ _I know what a dolphin is. But why is it here?”_

 

“ _I don’t know, aesthetic? Come on, you said you’d help me.”_

 

_He stood up, walking to the horse and taking a full basket down. “What’s his name?”_

 

“ _The horse’s? I don’t know. I usually just call him ‘horse’. Do you want to name him?”_

 

“ _Uh… What about Jack?”_

 

“ _Ugh. I hate that name. No, thanks.”_

 

“ _Eddie?” the girl nodded. “Okay, what about… Don.”_

 

“ _You’re the worst namer ever.”  
“Does that word even exist?”_

 

“ _It does. I’d know, I’m an English graduate.”_

 

“ _Are you?”_

 

“ _Nope. But I know I would never give my kids any of those names.”_

 

“ _So what do you suggest?”_

 

“ _What about… Rassell.”_

 

“ _That’s so ugly.”_

 

“ _For a kid! It’s nice for a horse.”_

 

“ _Well, it’s your horse. So you decide.”_

 

“ _Rassell  it is, then. Hi, Rassell Thompson.”_

 

“ _Wait, who’s Thompson?”_

 

“ _I am, dumbass.”_

 

“ _Well, I’m sorry for just meeting you.”_

 

“ _Forgiven thou shall be.”_

 

“ _Great, now you’re just talking weird.”_

 

_Wendy laughed, taking on the baskets inside. He followed her._

 

_ They spent the rest of the day planning Wendy’s hotel, how it should be, where the rooms should be placed and how they must be designed… They painted the interior walls, and Wendy decided that she would save to get the exteriors painted by professionals. They cleaned every room that was there, fixing what was broken and throwing away what was destroyed. Wendy said that she was going to look for a work to pay for everything that she needed, and it was a lot. It would take her years to open the hotel, but she was willing to do so. Tony just supported her, saying that it would be the nicest hotel ever, and that he was honoured to be her first guest. _

 

_And when the night came, they decided it was enough (also, they didn’t have electricity up there, so there were no lights) and went down to the beach._

 

“ _And where are you staying?” she asked._

 

“ _On a little house on the village. I got it rented for the summer.”_

 

“ _Wait, you’ve been here for the whole summer?”_

 

“ _Yeah.”_

 

“ _How come I’ve never seen you before?”_

 

“ _I’m discreet.”_

 

“ _I bet… Why are you here… all summer? Visiting a friend? Family?”_

 

“ _Not really. I just wanted… to scape.”_

 

“ _Scape? Scape what?”_

 

“ _Scape my life. My everything-is-organized life.”_

 

“ _Oh, I see… That’s such a good reason as any other, I guess.”_

 

“ _What about you? Why are you here?”_

 

“ _I had to. It was my destiny.”_

 

“ _How do you know that?”_

 

“ _How do I know what?”_

 

“ _That you were destined to come here.”_

 

_The girl shrugged. “I don’t know, a hunch?”_

 

“ _Oh. I see.” he said, mocking her. She giggled._

 

“ _Shut up… When are you coming back?”_

 

“ _I don’t know. Some day. When I feel like.”_

 

“ _Great. I like having you around.”_

 

_Tony smiled at her, and she smiled back. He put his arm on her shoulders, and she rested her head on his shoulder._

 

“ _Do you want to keep walking?”_

 

“ _Let’s… let’s sit for a while.”_

 

_Tony nodded, taking his arm out of her shoulders and holding her hand. They sat on the sand, facing the sea, the moon shining above them. Tony turned to look at her, and he could see the gleam of the moon on Wendy’s face._

 

“ _Quit looking at me. It’s weird.”_

 

“ _I’m sorry, you’re just beautiful.” she giggled._

 

“ _Oh, you’re one of those too…”_

 

“ _Pardon?”_

 

“ _Nothing.” she said, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. “_ _It’s a nice night.”_

 

“ _It is, indeed.”_

 

_They stayed silent for a while, only listening to the wind and the animals around them. Suddenly, Tony felt Wendy’s fingers stroking her arm. It sent shivers all over his spine. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but who would stop him?_

 

_He responded to that action by stroking her naked leg, since the girl was wearing shorts. He reached the bottom of her shorts, who were pretty… short, to be honest. Suddenly, she started giggling._

 

“ _We should go back to the house if we’re doing this.” she whispered. He nodded, standing up and taking her nuptial style. She laughed all the way back, mostly because of the jokes he would tell her about being too old for this, but sometimes only because she felt like it._

 

_Finally, they got into the soon-to-be-hotel, and went to the only room that had a bed._

 

“I shouldn’t say what we did there. A girl should never know what her mother did with men who are not her father. Well, not even with men who are her father” he said, laughing. Jackie smiled. If only he knew. “I’ll just skip to the next morning.”

 

_Tony woke up, slowly opening his eyes. He looked for Wendy, but she wasn’t on the room. He got dressed and walked to the kitchen. She was there, making a little breakfast._

 

“ _Hey” he said, placing himself behind her and hugging her by the waist. He tried to kiss her cheek, but she moved, taking his arms out of her body. “Hey, what’s wrong?”_

 

“ _Nothing.”_

 

“ _Nothing?” he said, chuckling. “You’re acting weird.”_

 

“ _I’m not.”_

 

“ _Wendy…”_

 

“ _Tony.” she said, finally looking at her. “Tony, who is Pepper?”_

 

_Tony opened his eyes wide. “What? How do you know about her?”_

 

“ _She called you this morning. I thought you were going to take it, but you didn’t. So I did, because the fucking sound was going to kill me. And she asked me who I was, and started yelling, so I hung up. Can you explain me what is happening?”_

 

“ _She’s… Pepper is…” Tony bit her lip and closed his eyes. “Just… let that knife on the counter, okay?” she obliged, crossing her arms._

 

“ _Just spit it!”_

 

“ _She’s my fiancée!”_

 

_Wendy didn’t say anything at all. She just stayed looking at him._

 

“ _Please, get out of here.”_

 

“ _Wendy, I…”_

 

“ _Tony, just leave! I don’t want to see you never again!”_

 

_Tony nodded, walking out of the kitchen and then, the house._

 

“And that was the last time I saw her…” Tony sighed.

 

“You were already engaged when you met my mother?” Tony nodded. “But did you love her?”

 

“Not at first. His father and my father wanted our companies to join, and our marriage was the only accord they would both agree to. When I met Wendy, Pepper and I had only met like… three times. But after being together for a while, I discovered I could love her. After a year, I started doing so. She’s the mother of my kids, and honestly, I’m really happy with them.”  
“That’s so sweet. I mean, not the cheating-your-wife-with-my-mother part, the other one. The one where you start talking about your family and your eyes are shining like the stars.”

 

“I guess it’s a father’s thing.”

 

“Yeah, I wish I knew…” she whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“Oh, nothing!” she smiled.

 

“Jackie, I heard you. Is your father here?”

 

“I mean. I think so.”

 

“Jackie… Jackie. Do you know who your father is?” Jackie shook her head. “Oh my god.” Tony said, holding his head on between his hands. “That’s why you invited me…” he sighed and looked at the girl. “It wasn’t enough with a baby and a teenager, now my daughter is getting married. Please tell me I’m not going to be a grandfather soon.”

 

“You’re not.” she said, putting his hand on his shoulder. “But, do me a favour, okay? Don’t tell anyone. Not yet… Let me talk to my mother before.”

 

“I will” he said, nodding. She smiled at him.

 

“I need to pee!” she said, running to the bathroom out of a sudden. Tony laughed, resting her back on the couch.

 

“That’s my daughter” he whispered. Suddenly he started to freak out. What was he going to tell Pepper?

 


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thing are starting to ger crazier... hope you enjoy!

When Jackie went out of the bathroom, Tony was gone. Which was for the better. She now had to plan something new. All of the possible fathers now thought they were her father, and she had no clue which one of them was. Maybe her mother knew… She had to tell her. This wedding was going to be the craziest wedding she had ever been on.

 

She went to deck, and tried to walk out.

 

“Hey!” she heard. She turned back, seeing Bucky following her. “Where are you going?”

 

“Uh, Peter called me. I need to go back to the hotel.”

 

“Can I… scort you?”

 

“I doubt anything will happen to me.”

 

“Please.”

 

“Okay” she said. “Come on.” They started walking through the docks. “Do you think you can climb all those stairs?”

 

“How old do you think I am?” She shrugged, laughing. He looked at her. “So, uh… Steve told me. Don’t be angry at him, I know you told him not to say anything. He just… he was so excited. He always wanted a kid.”

 

“I know. I mean, I could tell. I’m sorry I’m not a baby, anyway.”

 

“It’s okay. And by the way, I’m happy too. It’s great to have a… a…”

 

“Step daughter, Bucky.”

 

“Yeah, that. But I wanted to know that… You didn’t know I was coming with Steve, right?” she shook her head. “And I don’t know if you’re okay with me being around.”

 

“Are you kidding me? It’s great. Imagine waiting for a father all those years and end up getting two.” Or four, she thought. “Don’t be like that, Bucky. It’s okay for me.” she said, hugging her.

 

“That’s great… I always wanted a daughter. I hate little boys.” Jackie laughed.

 

“Let’s go, I have so much to do.” They walked to the hotel, having banal conversations, about their lives, and about Steve. Especially about Steve. When they reached the top, Bucky had to sit and breath. “Huh, funny. I thought you were healthy.”

 

“Shut… Shut up…” he said, panting.

 

“Jackie!” she heard out of the sudden. “I’ve been looking for you all day, all of us have!” she turned back, seeing her husband-to-be on front of her, seemingly disturbed.

 

“Peter, I… We need to talk.”

 

“What is it?” he said, putting his hands on her arms, stroking them up and down, trying to comfort her.

 

“Remember how I told you I had everything under control about my father?”

 

“Yes… What is it?”

 

“Well, maybe I don’t any more.”

 

“Oh, my god, Jackie, what have you done?” he looked at Bucky, still panting. “Is he…?”

 

“He’s… the husband.”

 

“The husband?”

 

“Of one of the possibilities…”

 

“You still don’t know who he is?” Jackie shook her head. “Jackie! The wedding is in less than 24 hours, what are you going to…”

 

“Wait a moment…” Bucky interrupted, standing up and walking to the couple. “What do you mean you don’t know who he is? I thought Steve… Oh, wait. How many possible fathers are?”  
“Three…” Jackie murmured.

 

“Steve… Thor… and Tony?” Jackie nodded.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know what to do! I wasn’t planning to tell them anything, but they all guessed it when I asked them about mum and… Ugh!” Jackie hid her face between her hands, frustrated. Peter put his hands on her shoulders. “Now the three of them want to walk me down the aisle on the wedding.”

 

“But what do you want to do?” Peter asked.

 

“I don’t know! If it were me, I would just turn back time and… never invite them.”

 

Bucky looked at Peter, and vice versa. They had to do something, plan something. Or else, the wedding was ruined.

 

“Hey, we’re going to fix this, okay?” Bucky said, taking one of Jackie’s hands. “I’ll help, and I’m pretty sure Peter knows how…”

 

Peter looked at him alarmed. He didn’t have an idea.

 

“Uh, yes, yes… We need to… Uh…” he stood silent. “Why don’t you talk to your mother? Tell her you want her to walk you down the aisle, and then tell the men that…”

 

“Yes, I can go down and tell them that they’re not walking you and you just stay here and rest for the night.”

 

“The night… The party! It’s my bachelorette’s party tonight!” Jackie said, getting off Peter’s hold and running out of there.

 

Peter and Bucky looked at each other.

 

“Go… go tell the guys.” Peter said. “And thank you. I’m Peter Quill, by the way. Groom.”

 

“Nice to meet you. I’m James Barnes. Possible step father of the bride.”

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

Wendy was walking around the hotel. Natasha and Wanda had decided to go to the beach, but she still had so much to do before the wedding. She kept ordering people to bring stuff here and there, rearrange the tables and decoration. When she was on her way to the kitchen, she saw her daughter running through the hall.

 

“Jackie!” she called. The girl stopped suddenly, looking at her. “Are you okay? Where are you going?”

 

“I… need to prepare for the party.” she said, walking to her mother. “What are you doing?”

 

“Preparing the party.” she smiled. “Go get ready. Gamora and Nebula are still on their room, if you’re looking for them.” Jackie nodded, heading to her bedroom again, but she stop out of the sudden.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you so much.”

 

Wendy smiled, looking at her daughter. She was on the middle of the stairs, looking down at her, smiling too.

 

“I love you even more, my dear.”

 

Jackie giggled and returned to her run. Wendy sighed, finally getting inside the kitchen. She couldn’t believe her little one was getting married in a few hours… And her possible fathers were still on the island. She could only hope they didn’t know about the wedding, or the fact that the one getting married could possibly be their daughter. Wendy decided that wasn't the right time to panic about Jackie’s father. She still had so much to do. She took the plates and glasses, putting them inside a box, and took them to the yard, where all the tables were ready for tonight’s party. When she was placing the box on top of one of the tables, she saw a long haired man wandering around.

 

“Hey!” she said, making the guy turn, showing his face. Great. “What are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave.”

 

“I, uh… I…” she could see the guy gulp. She shook her head.

 

“Come here, be useful.” she said, motioning him to walk towards her. The man obliged, and she placed the box on his arms. “Follow me.” she started taking dishes and glasses from the box, placing them on the tables. The man just followed her around, not saying a word. Wendy looked at him. “So, I see from your ring that you’re married.” she said.

 

“Uh, yes… I am.”

 

“To Steve, I guess.” she said.

 

“Yeah, we’ve been together for… a long time now.”

 

“Honestly, I could say I knew. There was something on his aura that… said it.”  
“What? That he…?”

 

“Liked boys? Yes.”

 

“He likes girls too…”

 

Wendy chuckled.

 

“Yeah, I would know. Still. I could feel it when I met him. Tell me, are you both happy?” she stopped, with one of the dishes still on her hand, to look at Bucky.

 

“Well, I know I am. And I guess, if he’s still beside me after all these years… He must be too.” he grinned a little.

 

Wendy smiled, going back to her table setting. “That’s what I wanted to hear. I always knew he was a good guy… he deserves to be happy… Do you have a family?”

 

“Uh, no. No. We don’t… we don’t have time. We both work a lot, and, you know, adoption requires a lot of… uhm. Time, and… We just wouldn’t want a baby sitter to raise our kids.”

 

“Well, as a single mother, I can tell you that even one minute with them it’s worth it.”

 

Bucky stayed quiet, so Wendy decided not to talk more about that. Or talk, at all. When they were done with the tables, she took the box back. “Thank you for helping. Will you tell me now what are you doing at my house?”

 

“I was just… looking for something I think I’ve lost. But it’s okay. I’ll leave now. Have a good, uh…” he pointed at the tables.

 

“Wedding.” Wendy smiled. Bucky nodded.

 

“Have a good wedding.” he said, turning back and getting out of Wendy’s sight. She sat on one of the tables, sighing. Yes. It would be a good wedding. 


	8. Chapter Seven

Jackie opened her friend’s room’s door, banging it against the door, and ran inside. The two girls looked at her.

 

“What’s wrong with you?” Nebula asked.

 

“I completely fucked up. I did.” she said, sitting by Gamora on her bed.

 

“What happened?” the former asked, rubbing her friend’s back.

 

“They all think they’re my father now and want to give me away tomorrow. My mother still doesn’t know why they’re here. I don’t know what to do.” Nebula looked at her sister, who had the same face as her. Confusion, but also worry for their friend. “Peter and I have a plan. I’ll tell my mom to walk me down and Steve’s husband will make sure that they don’t try to. But I’m not sure if it’s going to work. I need you.”

 

“You can count with us. What do we have to do.”

 

“The party is tonight. I’m afraid that they’ll come to ask why I don’t want them to walk me. If you spot any of them… Try to bring them to me, and not let them see my mother. They think my mother knows who my father is.”

 

“But… we’ve never seen them.”

 

“It’s a bachelorette party, and they’re guys. Old guys. I think it’s obvious.”

 

The two girls nodded.   
“It’s okay, Jackie. You can count with us.” Gamora said, hugging her friend. Nebula joined them, and Jackie smiled.

 

“Thanks, girls. I love you so much.”

 

  
  


 

  
  


 

Bucky got on the boat, looking for any sign of the three men, when he saw Steve coming out to the deck.

 

“Hey, Buck.” he said. “Where were you? You didn’t get my calls?”

 

“Uh, I didn’t take my phone. I went with Jackie back to the hotel. Said she had things to do. The wedding, and all.”

 

Steve smiled. “I’m so excited. When the invitation arrived, I never thought this could be why. I’m a father, Bucky! And I’m giving my daughter away tomorrow.” Bucky smiled back, but bit his lip. He hated to ruin Steve’s bubble, but he had to this, for Jackie.

 

“Yes, about that… She told me to say something.”

 

“What? Is she worried that our clothes won’t match? Well, it’s just a blue suit, I don’t think…”

 

“No, Steve. It’s not that.”

 

“What is it then?”

 

Bucky took her husband’s hand. “Don’t feel bad about it, okay? It doesn’t matter. It’s okay.”

 

“Bucky? You’re scaring me…”

 

“Jackie told me to tell you that you won’t be giving her away tomorrow. Her mother is. They decided it a long time ago and it’ll remain like that. I’m sorry, Steve.”

 

Steve’s eyes suddenly lost his sparkle, but he tried to hide it.

 

“Oh, that’s… I mean, I understand it, but… Uh, I thought… Well. It’s okay. We still can go, right?”

 

“Of course! Yes, she’s thrilled that we’re coming. She just… wants that to be like that.”

 

Steve nodded, hugging Bucky.

 

“Don’t worry.” Bucky whispered. “You still can give away another kid someday.”

 

The blond broke the hug, looking at his husband.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know what I mean… But we’ll talk about it later, okay? I have to go tot he bathroom.” he said, pecking the other boy on his lips, and getting inside, leaving Steve with a smile plastered on his face, looking to the horizon.

 

When he got inside, it was a matter of seconds before he found Tony. Dad number two, here we go.

 

“Hey, Tony.” he said, smiling at the man. He looked at, but never returned the smile.

 

“Hi. I’m pretty busy right now, so if you could just…”

 

“Oh, yeah, I just… It’s about Jackie.” he said, shoving his hands on his jeans’ pockets.

 

Tony glanced at him, seemingly worried.

 

“Is she okay?”

 

“She’s great, don’t worry. She just. Had a message for you.”

 

They both stayed silent, looking at each other. Tony narrowed his eyebrow.

 

“Are you telling me or…?”

 

“OH, right! Uh, she said… She doesn’t want to uh, hurt you or something, but…” It was terrifying to tell this to that man. It had been easy with Steve, they knew each other really well, they have known each other for years, and he knew how to lie and not get caught. But he had just met this man, and he was really intimidating for Bucky. Even when he was standing and Tony was sitting, and Bucky was quite bigger than him. “She said that… Wendy, her mother. She’s the one giving her away. They already had this planned and…”

 

“Wait, how do you know I wanted to give her away?”

 

“She… told me.” Bucky said, gulping.

 

“Did she?” Tony said, looking away and pressing his phone against his chin. “You know? I’ve been here for two hours trying to think how to tell this to my wife, and I still haven’t figured it out… Who else knows?”

 

Bucky shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. I guess Wendy does. Maybe the groom? His name is Peter, by the way. You should probably know that tomorrow.”

 

Tony nodded.

 

“Thanks, man.” he stood up, patting Bucky’s shoulder. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to talk to my daughter’s mother.” he said, exiting the room.

 

Bucky chased after him, trying to stop the mess that was about to happen, but right when Tony was jumping off the boat, Bucky saw Thor coming on it. He sighed. He had to tell him too, didn’t he? Maybe Jackie could handle Tony back in the hotel.

 

“Hey! Thor!” he called him. The blond man smiled at him, dropping the bags he had on his hands on the deck.

 

“What’s up, Barnes?” he greeted the man. “Where’s your husband? And where’s Tony running to? I was about to prepare something for dinner.”

 

“Uh, I don’t know where Steve is.” he said, turning on his own heels, noticing for the first time that Steve was gone. “And Tony… he said he…” Bucky sighed. “It’s nothing important. But there’s something important that I have to tell you, though.”

 

“Oh my Gods you’re not dumping Steve for me, are you?” Bucky looked at him confused. “It’s a joke, Brooklyn. Tell me, what is it?” he said, crossing his arms on his chest. Bucky was even more intimidated now. Thor was a good man, he knew, and he was nice, but he also was on of the biggest men he had seen on his life. No joke. His biceps were almost as big as his head. He bet Thor could crush his head with just one hand. He shook his head, realizing he was wandering too much.

 

“It’s Jackie… She told me she was flattered that you wanted to walk her down the aisle, but she had decided that it’s better if her mom does.” he said, so quickly that his tongue twisted a few times, and looking down.

 

When he looked up again, he could see Thor looking to his feet. He stood like that for a few seconds, and then he looked back at Bucky and forced a smiled.

 

“It’s okay. I mean, I get it. Her mother has been here the whole time and I…” he chuckled. “I just wish she had told me herself.”

 

“Well, she has a lot of things to care about now… The wedding is tomorrow, and her party is tonight so… Are you okay?”

 

Thor nodded again.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry, Barnes. I’m fine. So you don’t know where these two are?”

 

“Tony went back to the hotel, and Steve, I…” and right there, it struck him. “Oh, my God. He’s at the hotel too.”

 

Thor looked at him.

 

“Are you afraid that Wendy is kicking their asses back to America?”

 

Bucky shook his head.

 

“No… that’s not what I’m worried about at all. Look, I’m going to go look for them, okay? You just…”

 

“I’ll go with you.” he stated.

 

Bucky sighed.

 

“I don’t think that’s…” he looked at the man. He remembered his face when he told her about Jackie. “Okay. But we gotta be quick. Come on.”

 

“I can be quick. Can you, though?”

 

“What is with everybody and my age? I’m not even 50!”


	9. Chapter Eight

Later that night, everything was ready for the party. Gamora and Nebula had spent the evening helping Wendy, meanwhile Jackie relaxed and got ready for it. When it was time for her to leave, she sighed, closing her eyes.

“Come on, Jacques. You can do this.” she said to herself. She opened the door and went to the yard. Everybody was already there, dancing and having fun. When her friends spotted her, they waved at her, shouting and visibly drunk. Jackie laughed at the sight, going to them, who greeted the blonde with a hug.

“Girl, your aunt Nat is the bomb! She makes the best cocktails ever!” Gamora shouted on her face, making Jackie laugh again. Nebula nodded, agreeing with her sister.

“You gotta try on, come on, come on!” she said, taking her friend by the wrist and dragging her to the bar, where Natasha and Wanda were serving cocktails.

“Hey, kiddo!” Wanda said, when she saw the bride.

“Hello, aunt Wanda. Hi, aunt Nat.” the latter winked at her, giving away another cocktail.

“Do you want something? Not really hard, though, you’re getting married together. You can’t afford to look hungover.” Jackie laughed, nodding, and the two women started mixing dinks.  
“So, where’s the lucky man?”

“I… don’t know. He’s on his bachelor party himself. The boys must have taken him somewhere…” she answered, shrugging.

“Good. We don’t want no dicks on this party.” Nat said. Wanda rolled her eyes.

“You don’t want dicks on any party, Natasha.” the redhead winked again, this time at her friend, handing her niece the glass.

“Where is my mother?” Jackie asked.

“Oh, she went to see how the food was coming. Apparently, kitchen is a mess…”

Jackie nodded, taking a sip from her drink, when suddenly Nebula started smacking her arm.

“Ouch! Hey, careful, that’s gonna leave a mark!”

“We have bigger problems.”

“What do you mean?”

Nebula pointed at the other side of the yard, where Tony Stark was standing, looking everywhere. Jackie looked at her friends, handing one of them her drink, and ran to where the man was standing.

“Hey! What are you doing here? This is a bachelorette party.” she said when she reached her.

Tony smiled, putting his hands on her shoulder.

“Afraid dad is gonna ruin the party?” he joked. “Don’t worry, I’m only here to check on you.”

“On me? Why?” Jackie frowned.

“Bucky told me. I understand your decision, since your mother has been here the whole time, but you…”

“What? What does my mother have to do with any of this?” she interrupted.

“Wait, isn’t she…?”

“Hey, I’m Nebula, nice to meet you!” the girl saw herself interrupted by her own friend, who offered her hand to Tony to greet him, and at the same time, Gamora pulled Jackie out of there.

“What? Gamora, I was talking to…”

“Your mother just came out of the kitchen and there’s a blond man looking trying to reach her.”  
“Oh, for fucks sake.” she whispered. “Where is he?”

“Natasha is trying to entertain him by the bar. Go.”

Jackie returned to the bar, and there she saw Steve with Natasha and Wanda preparing him a drink.

“Steve! Hey!”

He turned back, smiling at her, and pulling her closer to a hug.

“Hey, doll. Great party, huh?”

“Yeah, well…” she whispered. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Bucky told me about the giving away thing and I… just wanted to say that I’m okay with it, but I wish you had let me do it… I mean, I know your mother raised you and she deserves it, but, you know, since I got with Bucky I never thought I’d… You know, and now… You are here and…”

“Your drink!” Wanda interrupted, handing Steve his glass. She looked at Jackie now. “Look, Maths are not my fort, okay? But there were already two here and now two others are… There.” she said, pointing to Bucky and Thor, who both looked as confused as a man could get. “And your mother is right there.” she said, pointing two meters beside the men. Jackie panicked.

“Steve, I gotta… I gotta go, okay? I’ll… see you later. Enjoy your drink.”

Steve nodded, sipping his glass, and looking at the two women who were looking back at him, grinning.

When Jackie reached Thor and Bucky, she went directly for the brunette one.

“What have you done!? This is completely the opposite thing you were supposed to do!”  
“I know, I’m sorry!” the man said. “Things got out of control, and I thought we would reach them, but apparently, we didn’t.”

“Yes, apparently. Look, you gotta help me, please. Take them back to the boat. Don’t let them get out of it until the wedding.”

“Okay. Where are they?”

“Steve is at the bar, and Tony is by the tables, and Thor is…” she looked around. “Where is Thor!? He was right here!”

Bucky looked everywhere, trying to find the Norwegian.

“How can something so big get lost so easily!?” he complaint. Jackie was about to panic. This was not what she had planned. Bucky noticed her, and put his hands on her shoulders. “Hey, kid, hey. Hear me. Everything is going to be alright, okay? Don’t worry. I’ll handle this. You just take care of your mother so they don’t talk.”

The girl nodded, and walked out of Bucky’s grip. She was starting to feel dizzy, though. Her entire world was turning around her so quickly, she couldn’t even see where she was, or who was around her. Suddenly, everything turned pitch black.

  


  


  


When she opened her eyes again, all she could see where her friend’s eyes.

“Oh thank God!” Gamora cried out. Nebula was already throwing herself at Jackie, hugging her.

“Wha-what happened?” the blonde asked.

“You passed out. You’ve been out 13 hours. We thought we were going to have to cancel the wedding.”

“13? Hours? Wait, what time is it?”

“It’s noon. You still have time. Don’t worry. Are you feeling well?”

“Yes. Yes, I am. What happened to the dads?”

“After you passed out,” Gamora started. “they tried to stay and take care of you, but Natasha, Wanda and Bucky convinced them to go back. Your mother never saw them. She was too worried of your well being.” Jackie smiled at the hear of her mother.

“Where is she now?”

“She’s at the church, getting everything ready. She’ll be back in an hour.” Nebula explained.

“In the meantime, Nat and I are going to take care of Steve and Bucky and Wanda and Nebula will do the same with Thor and Tony.”

“Oh, my God, guys. You’re the best. I’m so sorry for making you do this.”

“Are you joking? This is the most fun I’ve had since college!” Nebula said.

Jackie rolled her eyes. “Anyway. I guess I should go check everything is ready.”

“No. You need to relax and get ready for your big day. If anything goes to shit, we’ll fix it and you won’t notice.” Gamora winked at her.

Jackie chuckled and hugged her friends.

“Thank you, guys. Seriously.”

“No problem. We’d do anything for you.”

After a while, completely sure that Jackie was okay, the two girls left. The blonde decided to go around the hotel for a while, seeing if she could do anything. It was still too soon to get ready.

She was getting out of the kitchen when she spotted Bucky walking through.

“Bucky! Hey!” she said. The brunette turned back and stopped his walk to greet the girl.

“Hey, Jackie. How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you. And thank you too for helping last night.”

“It was nothing. I know you must be… overwhelmed.” he said, pointing at the decorations on the yard.

“Well… yes. It’s a big day, isn’t it?”

Bucky nodded.  
“Specially when you do this with someone you love.” he smiled.

“How was your wedding?”

“Oh, nothing like this. Steve and I didn’t have much money, and not all of our acquaintances were okay with us. Only our closest friends and family came.”

“I guess it’s much different.” Bucky nodded, and Jackie copied him, making the man chuckle. “Bucky.”

“Yes?”

“I’m really glad you’re here. All of you.”

“Me too. I knew we should come.” he smiled. She hugged him, surprising the man, but nonetheless, he hugged her back. “Now, go get ready. You have to sparkle today.”

The girl took a step behind, nodding and smiling.

“Have you seen my mother?”

“She’s on the yard.” he said, stroking her arm, and after saying goodbye, she left to the yard.

Wendy was there, arranging the flower decorations for the tables, when Jackie reached her and hugged her from behind.

“Oh, hey. How are you feeling?” the woman asked. Her daughter smiled, looking up at her.

“I’m fine, thanks. Mom, can you do me a favor?”

“Of course. What is it?”  
“Can you help me get ready for the wedding?” Wendy smiled.

“Of course. But, I thought Gamora and Nebula would do that.”

“They won’t mind… Can you do me another favor?”

“What now?”

Jackie took her mother’s hands, looking at her.

“Will you give me away today?”  
Wendy smiled, tears on her eyes out of excitement.

“Yes. Yes, my girl. Of course I will.” she said, hugging her daughter, and kissing the top of her head.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get ready to cry all of you

“Are you okay?” Wendy asked her daughter, caressing her face. “Do you still want to do this?”

They were on the door of the church, they had just arrived, and Jackie had just thrown up because of the nerves. Gamora and Nebula had gone to get her some water, and a mint. She would have to kiss Peter either she wanted it or not.

“Yes, yes I want to.” Jackie said. She had to tell her either she wanted it or not. She wasn’t nervous because of the wedding. She was completely sure about it. She was nervous because her three fathers were inside. “I want to. Mom, I…”

“Here” she was interrupted by Gamora giving her the water and the mint.

“The priest said we have to get inside now. The sun is about to be gone and there’s no lights inside the church.” Nebula explained.

Jackie looked at her friends and then at her mother. She drank the water all at once and took the mint, then, nodded. “Let’s do this.” she said.

Then, they got into position. Gamora and Nebula on the front, side to side, and Wendy and Jackie right behind them. The two sisters opened the doors, and everyone inside the little church fade to silence. The band started to play, and the four women walked inside.

Suddenly, every nerve and worry that Jackie had inside, got away. As soon as Peter turned back, and their eyes met, Jackie forgot about everyone on the room but the two of them. All she cared about was how much she loved him, and how she wanted to spend every second left of her life beside him. She didn’t care who her father was anymore. She didn’t care that there were three possibilities and they were all sitting there, looking at her. She didn’t care that she had lied to her mother and not told her she had invited the three men she probably didn’t want to see any more to her wedding. She didn’t care, because all she cared about was that she loved Peter, and Peter loved her back, and they were going to spend the rest of their lives on their little island, on their little hotel, where everything was possible. Even having three dads.

Before she could realize, she had reached the end of the aisle, and was now on Peter’s arms, instead of Wendy’s.

“You don’t even have an idea how beautiful you look.” he whispered, caressing her arms. She smiled, blushing.

“I could say the same thing to you.” he shook his head.

“No. You truly can’t.”  
Jackie giggled, shaking his head too, and turned to look at the priest, who started talking at the same time.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to…” the priest’s voice suddenly fade away when Jackie realized something else. She had said many times that she wanted everything today to be perfect, didn’t she? Then, she had to tell her mother. And she couldn’t wait. Not anymore. She had to tell her now. A whole wedding ceremony was too long to wait. “...but reverently, passionately-”

“Wait!” Jackie yelled. Everybody gasped. She had just stopped her own wedding? Peter looked at her, panicking. What was happening?

The blonde gave Peter her bouquet, and turned to her mother. “I’ve got to tell you something.”

Wendy gulped, standing up again. “Me too.” she gave a quick glance to the crew, and whispered. “Your father is here.”

“I know! I invited him!”

“What!? How!? Not even I know who he is!” Everybody gasped again. The priest let go a soft ‘Oh, my God.’ Wendy’s eyes widened. “That’s why the three of them are here!”

“Yes! I know, I’m so sorry! I should have told you! I just wanted to find that part of myself. But mom. It doesn’t matter anymore. I’ve realized, I had enough just with you.”

“Wait a minute.” Another voice spoke. They looked there. Steve. “Excuse me if I got this wrong, but. Did you just say ‘three of them’? So, Jackie may be my daughter, but she may also be two other men’s?”

Wendy tilted her head, shrugging. “Yeah?”

“And I think I know who these two other men are.” Tony said, standing up and buttoning his suit again. “Don’t you, Thor?” The blonde stood up too, crossing his arms on his chest.

Wendy hid her face on her hands.

“Who else knew about this?” Steve asked Jackie.

“I did.” Peter said, taking a step towards his fiancée, holding her by the waist.

“We did.” Gamora pointed at her and her sister.

“And we too.” Natasha said, doing the same to her and Wanda.

“And… me too.” Bucky confessed, biting his lip.

“You knew!?” Steve yelled, looking at his husband.

“On accident! And she told me not to tell!”

Steve shook his head, pinching the space between his eyes. This was too much.

“Uh, can I say something?” Thor murmured.

“On that body? You can tell anything you want.” Natasha replied, and the priest let go another ‘Oh my God.’ Thor grinned at the red head, and started talking towards Jackie.

“Look, remember the story I told you?” the girl nodded. “That taught me a lot, you know? And one of the things I learned was that… No matter how fucked up it can be, family is family. And you never let family behind, no matter the situation. And now that I know you are family, I can’t let you behind. And if I can accept and love my adoptive shit of a brother, damn sure I can love my may-or-may-not-be my daughter. I don’t know about you guys.” he said, looking at Tony and Steve. “But I want to be a part of your life. I’d love to be your father, or one of your fathers, or whatever shit you want me to be, Jackie. I’ll be okay with anything, as long as you want me near you.”

Jackie smiled, hugging him. “Thank you, dad.”

Everybody let go an ‘aw’, as the two separated.

“Is he the only one who gets to talk?” Tony said. “Look, kid. When I got that letter… I wasn’t going to come. Wendy told me to never try to reach her on her life, and I was going to follow her lead, because I was damn scared of this woman back then, and at this very moment I’m still waiting for her to throw me a shoe or something.” everybody laughed, and Wendy rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. “But something told me to come here. Something told me there was something else waiting for me, other than just a very angry ex girlfriend. And so I did. And when you appeared in front of my eyes, I said to myself ‘Wow. This girl is fierce. Just like her mother.’ And when I found out about your other heritage. I just… I couldn’t believe it. That something so incredible could have come out of me. But then I thought of how much you look like my other kids, how much you remind me of them, and I though maybe it was true. Maybe I get to have something wonderful on my life. Something _else._ And I couldn’t stop imagining you coming back to New York with me, meeting your siblings and your step mother, and now I can’t get that out of my head. And I don’t care if you’ve already chosen Thor, or if you think having three dads is weird. But if you are okay with it, and Thor and Steve are too… I’d like to have 1/3 of you. I’d like to be your dad, too.”

Jackie was crying already. She was crying, with her head resting on Thor’s chest, and Peter’s hand up and down her back, but she let go of all of that and walked towards Tony, hiding her head on the man’s chest, who had put his sunglasses on to hide the tears on his eyes too.

Suddenly, Jackie felt a tap on her shoulder, and she looked back, facing a blushing Steve.

“Uh… I’ve never been good at words, okay? Like, ever. It took me almost two years to tell Bucky how much I loved him. So I’m not expecting this to be as good as the other’s. But look. I told you how I always wanted kids but we couldn’t have them because we didn’t have the time and all, right?” she nodded. “Well, that was true. Every part of it. So when you came to me and I guessed I was your father. It was the best moment of my life. I finally had what I had always longed for. I finally had a family. I finally had my child, and she was beautiful and sweet and made me so happy. And I’m not sure how to be a dad, because all my experience comes from Cap – Cap is our dog, by the way. But I think I can do this. I want to, I want to do this. So yes. If Bucky wants… I’m ready to be one of your three dads.”

Jackie smiled, hugging Steve too. He kissed her forehead, and she kissed his cheek.

“If Bucky wants!?” the brunette yelled, walking towards them. “I think I love this child even more than I love you, Steve, and she’s not even mine.” his husband rolled his eyes, and the girl giggled, hugging the two men on her sides.

“Look at that.” Natasha said, looking at the scene. “Look for one man all your life, and three will come to you. I hope that would happen to me.”

“Amen to that, sister.” Wanda replied.

Wendy looked at them.

“It’s your niece you’re talking about, you know that?”

Every one was talking about what had just happened, when the priest cleared his throat.

“Can I wed these two now? I have other weddings tonight.” Jackie blushed, and walked back tot he aisle, Peter following her.

“Sorry. I think we’re ready.” she smiled.


	11. Chapter 10

Peter was walking on the front, two suitcases with him. Jackie was following him, two big bags and three men with her.

“So, when are you guys coming back?” she asked.

“I’ll catch my flight tonight. It’s Loki’s birthday tomorrow and I have to be in Oslo by then. I have big news for him.” Jackie smiled.

“Tell him I said happy birthday.”

“I will.”

“Bucky and I are staying here today, your mother invited us. But we’ve booked a week in an hotel in Athens, and then we’ll go back to New York and start the adoption papers” Steve said, the biggest smile on his face.

“I’ll need to be updated on that. It’s my future sibling, after all.”

“Oh, don’t worry. Bucky posts everything on his social media.”

“That’s good to now… What about you?” she said, looking at Tony.

“Uh, I’m staying around for a while. Peter said he wanted to come and he’s on vacation, so I’m flying him here. We’ll stay until he gets tired of it. Hopefully you’ll already be back by then, so you can meet him.”  
“What about Morgan and Pepper?”

“Morgan is too little to fly yet. And Pepper has work. She’s the CEO of one of the biggest enterprises of the world, you know?” he said, smiling proudly. Jackie laughed.

“I know, I know… You’ve only told me around a billion times since I know you.”

They reached the end of the dock, where Peter was waiting, and the girl gave him the two bags.

“Have a safe trip.” Steve said, hugging her, running his hand up and down her back.

“You too. And bring me the cutest little brother ever.”

“You already have two of those, don’t you want a sister?”

She shook her head.

“I want to be the only woman on your life.” she said, making Steve laugh. Then, she went to Tony.

“Please, lock Peter somewhere until we get back. I really want to meet that little genius.”  
“I’ll try. But I think just telling him that he’s meeting you if he stays will work. He freaked out when Pepper told him.”

“That sets the bar too high for me, doesn’t it?”

“He freaks out about almost everything, if I’m being honest.”

Jackie chuckled, and walked towards Thor.

“So, are we meeting in Germany?”

“We definitely are. Loki will be there too, so you will meet your grumpy uncle.”  
“I can’t wait. I hope he likes me.”  
“He will, don’t worry.”

“He doesn’t seem the type that likes everybody.”  
“I know. But everybody likes you.”

Jackie smiled, hugging him and kissing his cheek. She then walked towards Peter, who held her hand and helped her get in the boat. The three men walked tot he end of the docks, waving good bye as Peter rowed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am, as kids say nowadays, emo
> 
> i'm also going to greece in 5 months so i'm going to scream


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bucky barnes, i love you so much  
> i cried while writing this

It’s been 5 years since Peter and Jackie got married, and everything was a mess. Not on their marriage, though. They were as happy as ever. But the hotel… They had finally remodeled it, and they were opening their doors the day after. Everybody was there, too. Gamora, Nebula, Natasha, Wanda, the dads, and their families.   
Tony had finally brought Pepper, who was in love with the whole building and had decided to make it a part of their enterprise, even though Jackie had told her there was no need. ‘I’m not doing this because you’re my step daughter, I just know this has potential’ she had said, making Jackie and Peter smiled – they had worked a lot for it. He had also brought Peter and Morgan. Peter was 22 now and had just finished college, so he was here celebrating it. Jackie had offered him a job there, but he had said that a guy called Bruce Banner was going to hire him as his apprentice. Morgan, on the other hand, was 8, and couldn’t care less about his sister’s job. All he wanted was to go to the beach, but no one would take him. Tony was going to murder someone if he heard the word ‘beach’ again.   
Steve had brought Bucky, obviously, but also the kids. Yes, kids. They had finally adopted two siblings – a boy, Kyle, and a girl, Raven. They were twins, and were 5 at the time (they were two when they had adopted them). Jackie felt betrayed at first, when she heard about Raven, but she flew to New York to get the kids with her dads and fell in love with her at first sight. She hadn’t told anyone, but Raven was her favorite sibling. Kyle and Raven weren’t as loud as Morgan, but they were bored, and that was for sure. Unlike Morgan, though, they didn’t want to go to the beach. All they wanted was to eat, and having the food on the table all the time, but not being able to get even a bite, was too hard for them, so they were sitting on his father’s (Bucky) lap, each on one leg, arms crossed and frowning. Bucky was about to help Tony murder someone if he heard the word ‘hungry’ again.  
Thor didn’t have kids, which was for the best, because more children on the house would have made Jackie cry out of stress. But he had brought Loki, who even though was trying, he was not feeling good, and that made Jackie uncomfortable, because she loved Loki with her whole heart. He was her only official uncle (only Bucky had siblings, one sister called Rebecca, but Bucky’s family didn’t like this mess. Bucky really didn’t care at all. He loved Steve and he loved Jackie, and that was it.), and seeing him not really comfortable, sitting on a chair alone, wasn’t the best image for her now.   
So yes, everything was a mess, and she hadn’t even told anyone the big news yet. She sighed, looking for Peter (her husband, not her brother) with her sight, but he was nowhere to reach.  
“Are you okay?” she turned back, seeing her mother. She smiled, nodding.  
“I’m going to tell everyone now that Thor and Loki finally arrived. But I can’t find Peter.”  
“Wait a minute.” she said. “I’ll get him.”   
With that, she was gone, and Jackie was taking a deep breath and looking everywhere.  
Loki wasn’t alone anymore, since Wanda had sat with him and started talking. Wanda wasn’t really talkative, she never was, but she couldn’t stand anyone feeling out. She had known how that felt, and didn’t want anyone else feeling like that. Jackie didn’t know how Loki was feeling, but she think she caught him smiling a bit. Not very far from there, Natasha was introducing her new boyfriend; Clint, to Thor, Steve and Tony. Jackie liked that guy. She hadn’t seen Natasha so happy since… ever. Damn, she really liked that guy. She looked to the couch, where Bucky had managed to make his kids play with Morgan, and were now having fun. Obviously, Bucky was recording it. Jackie was sure it’d be on his Instagram in a few minutes. The man liked to share everything on his social media. His brother Peter was talking with her mother, Gamora and Nebula. Her friends were really space geeks, and hearing Peter talk about his future job with that Banner guy was making them both really jealous, even though they were working on one of the biggest space companies on America. Oh, by the way! Nebula had brought her girlfriend, Mantis, who was the sweetest girl ever, and was now sitting on her lap, seemingly excited about everything Peter was saying. So, basically, everything was good now. Jackie smiled, and suddenly she felt a pair of hands holding her by the waist.   
“Your mom said you were looking for me.”  
“I was. It’s time to tell them.”  
Peter said.   
“Good.” he walked to the nearest table and took a glass and a spoon, handing them to her wife. She hit one against the other, making everyone pay attention to her.  
“So, first of all. Hey! It’s been a long since we all were here together.” she said, smiling. “Thank you all so much for coming, it really means a lot to all of us.” she said pointing at Peter and her mother. “Thank you, Pepper for trusting us and wanting to make us a little part of your company.” Pepper nodded, smiling, assuring her that it was nothing. “And thank you, Tony, for making all the press come tomorrow.” Tony winked at her, raising his glass. “And thank you, Steve and Bucky, for coming earlier to help with the final details… And thank you Thor for picking up anytime I called you crying my lungs out because of stress even when you were jet lagged or it was 5am.” everybody laughed. “And basically thank you to everyone who helped even just a little bit the last five years so this was possible. It’s been a long journey, and a crazy one too. And personally, I can’t wait until we open tomorrow so I can get a rest. Everybody gets stuck with one family, and I’m so glad that mine is all of you. But… I always wanted one change on this family, and it’s finally coming true.” she said, giving her glass to Peter, who smiled fondly at her. “Our big, big family, is becoming even bigger, because… I’m pregnant!”   
The whole room gasped, and Gamora and Nebula yelled, and everyone started running towards Jackie, holding her and congratulating her, and then to Peter, congratulating him too, and telling him he had done a good job, and clapping his shoulder.   
Steve took her by the cheeks, and started yelling.  
“How long?”  
“Five months…”  
“Five months? Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”  
“I wanted it to be a surprise today!”  
“Who knew?”  
“Peter, and mom, and…”  
“And me” Bucky said, and Steve turned back.   
“You knew!? Again!?”  
Bucky shrugged.  
“It was an accident!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, that's a wrap on that! i really hope that you liked it and that you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it. As always, comments and kuddos are appreciated.


End file.
